marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Maxwell Dillon
Maxwell "Max" Dillon is an employee of Oscorp who, after a freak accident, turns into the electric supervillain Electro. Biography ''The Amazing Spider-Man 2 Max Dillon lived his whole life without anyone acknowledging his existence. When Spider-Man saved him from a taxi hurtling through the air, he was thrilled to have been acknowledged by somebody, let alone the very famous Spider-Man. As Spider-Man left, Max started to believe that he was the hero's best friend, his "eyes and ears". He began to obsess over him, creating a collage of the vigilante in his home. After he found out that hardly anyone remembered his birthday and his schematics for a new power grid were stolen by his colleagues at Oscorp, Max was forced by Alistair Smythe to fix an electrical problem in one of Oscorp's genetics labs despite the occasion. Max attempted to fix two disconnected cables. The resulting electrical current shocked him, sending him falling through several stairways and into a vat of genetically modified eels. The creatures viciously attacked him, turning him into Electro until the tank shattered. Max awoke in a morgue. Donning a black hoodie, he escaped and made his way to Times Square, where he accidentally caused a scene whilst trying to sustain himself with a power cable. Spider-Man arrived as Dillon began to discover his powers, attempting to reason with him. Max, no longer feeling insignificant, was devoid of hostility before he was shot by a sniper. Feeling betrayed by his idol, Max began to use his powers to attack the civilians around him, being launched into a screen where he charged himself with thousands of volts. The resulting electromagnetic pulse damaged several blocks of the city, as well as the entirety of Times Square. Max was eventually apprehended by Spider-Man with the help of the fire department. Max, now naming himself Electro, was sent to Ravencroft Institute, where he was placed in a large harness that contained his power, being experimented on by Dr. Kafka and supervised by Donald Menken. He was soon freed by Harry Osborn, who formed an alliance with him as both wanted Spider-Man dead. Electro caused a citywide blackout and challenged Spider-Man to a fight at OscorpPower. After a lengthy battle, Spider-Man, with the help of Gwen Stacy, defeated Electro by overloading his power supply, causing his body to desolve and explode in a burst of electricity. Character traits Max is a "nobody" who initially idolizes Spider-Man after running into him on the streets. He is also considered "a loner" due to his general disconnection to other people and lack of a caring family. Max, growing tired of the people who push him around, tends to have imaginary outbursts before snapping back to reality and allowing them to continue doing so. After he was transformed, being seen in Time Square thrilled him, but as the police continued to attack him, he began to lose his patience with them and attacked them when Spider-Man promised he would not be shot again and he was. Furthermore, Spider-Man had forgotten his name after calling Max a somebody and made him feel important when no one else would. As the attention of everyone in Time Square turned from him to Spider-Man and those who did still acknowledge him called him a freak, he thought Spider-Man lied to him and attacked everyone until he was short circuited. Max became resentful towards all humanity for ignoring him and wanted to make everyone feel like he did: alone in the dark. He would do this by taking all the electricity from the city and beyond for himself, and he believed that he would be like a god to them. He also wanted Spider-Man dead for forgetting his name and seemingly lying to him. He became bolder and losing his inhibitions, no longer keeping his imaginary outbursts imaginary. He became a sociopath with no regard for life and only caring for his own image being perfected in the eyes of others. He never hesitated in killing and became tough and almost intimidating. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Electrokinetic Body:' Max was placing a large electrical wire into a vent at Oscorp when he is suddenly electrocuted. He falls, dragging the wire with him, into a tank full of genetically altered electric eels. They bite him multiple times until the tank cracks and shatters. The mixture of chemicals causes Max's skin to turn blue (though, this may actually be his muscles and nerves as his actual flesh was charred, becoming like a husk or cocoon of sorts) burn his vocal cords, and give him the power to create and control electricity; **'Electrogenesis:' Electro can generate electricity from his cells. This seems to also be triggered by his emotions; the angrier he becomes, the more electrical energy he generates from his cells until he glows yellow and blue. **'Electrokinesis:' Electro has shown the ability to control and manipulate electricity. He is able to shoot bolts of electrical lightning at Spider-Man and citizens of New York. **'Electricity Channelling:' Electro can channel any type of external electricity. **'Electricity Sustainence:' Electro doesn't seem to need to eat food or drink water. Instead, to sustain his body, he needs electricity. **'Electrical Sense:' Electro can feel or sense electrical currents, even if they would be deep underground. From his point of view, it is evident that he can also perceive the world through electrical currents in addition to seeing everything in normal detail, but are dampened out because the electrical currents are stronger. **'Electrical Travel:' Electro can travel trough any kind of conductor or trough air by breaking up into electrons and then re-build himself at will. He also seems to be able to do this with the clothes he's wearing. **'Electromagnetic Manipulation:' Electro is capable of creating electromagnetic fields that allow him to move metal. He used this ability to levitate a truck that nearly hit him with his hands. **'Electrokinetic Flight/Levitation:' Electro can use his powers, by riding the electromagnetic fields, to levitate and fly. Relationships *Spider-Man - Idol turned enemy. *Gwen Stacy - Co-worker turned enemy; deceased. *Ashley Kafka - Enemy; deceased. *Donald Menken - Enemy. *Harry Osborn - Ally. *Alistair Smythe - Co-Worker turned enemy. *Norman Osborn - Boss; deceased. Appearances/Actors *Canon (1 film) **The Amazing Spider-Man 2'' (First appearance) - Jamie Foxx Behind the scenes *According to Marc Webb in the Sinister Six featurette in the The Amazing Spider-Man 2 Blu-Ray, Gustav Fiers was originally Max Dillon in early versions of the film. Trivia *Jamie Foxx is the first Oscar winner to portray a Spider-Man villain. Willem Dafoe has been nominated twice but never won an Oscar. *Electro does not wear his classic green-and-yellow costume from the comics, but instead wears a black leather suit similar to Electro's Ultimate Comics costume. *In the comics, Electro is a Caucasian. In the movie, he is African-American. *Max Dillon currently lives with his mother. Gallery ''The Amazing Spider-Man 2'' Spider-Man asking Max if he's ok.png Maxwell Dillon and Spider-Man.jpg Maxwell Dillon.jpg The-amazing-spider-man-2-jamie-foxx2.jpg Max in his room.png maxdillonbirthdaycake.png Maxandalistair.jpg maxdillonwires.jpg maxdillon.png|Max Dillon seconds before his transformation. Maxdillonaccident.png Maxdilloneelaccident.png Electro walking down the street.png Electro on the Street.png electrohood.jpg Electrowire.png Electrotimessquare.jpg Electrotasm2trailer2.png Electro power.png tumblr_mxeyh0yBGp1roja8qo1_500.gif Electro-1.jpg|Electro using his powers. Electro attacking Spider-Man.png Electro Times.jpg Electro asking Spider-Man if he remebers him..png Electro watching Spider-Man.png Electro gets Angry.png Electrofighting.jpg electrotasm2trailer.png PHob2Eu9j4m1qt_1_m.jpg|Harry Osborn watching footage of Electro's transformation. Electrocontainment.jpg Harry Electro.jpg Electro talking to Harry.png Asmcap23-630x267.jpg Electro TASM2.jpg the-amazing-spider-man-2-photos-electro-spider-man.jpg|Spider-Man vs. Electro the-amazing-spider-man-2-photos-electro-spider-man-fight.jpg|Spider-Man vs. Electro Asm2-electro-1-.jpg Spider-man vs electro.jpg ElectroPromo1-TASM2.png ElectroPromo2-TASM2.png Mobile-wallpaper-3-1-.jpg Zgcn.jpg Three-social-tweet-skin-1-.jpg setfoxx.jpg|Jamie Foxx on set as Max Dillon. foxxset.jpg|Jamie Foxx on set as Max Dillon. maxdillon.jpg|Jamie Foxx on set as Max Dillon. dillon1.jpg|Jamie Foxx on set as Electro. dillon2.jpg|Jamie Foxx on set as Electro. dillon3.jpg|Jamie Foxx on set as Electro. Jamie Foxx on TASM2 set.jpg|Jamie Foxx on set as Electro. 13229360593 e8c78e0b41 o-1-.jpg EhvhKKc.jpg|Concept art for Electro. 2wFGNtk.jpg|Concept art for Electro. ay0mYni.jpg|Concept art for Electro. CCym3qD.jpg|Concept art for Electro. Spider-ManTAS2ConceptArt6.jpg References See Also *Electro Category:The Amazing Spider-Man characters Category:Oscorp scientists Category:Ravencroft prisoners Category:Villains Category:Former Allies Category:African-Americans Category:Earth-120703 Superhumans Category:Characters with Electricity Generation Category:Characters with Electricity Manipulation Category:Characters with Flight Category:Earth-120703 Category:Earth-120703 Deceased Category:Earth-120703 Revived